


Afternoon Walks

by Kawaii4lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, I might re-do this into something better later, M/M, Pre-Slash, i was sad when I wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii4lyfe/pseuds/Kawaii4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a tradition, every afternoon he would go on a walk on his worn path. The path was quiet until he sees a new comer that makes his life a little more peculiar in the good kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Walks

Dean had a tradition, every afternoon he would go on a walk. This walk was a worn out path that went by the park , through the small patch of trees and over the bridge. Dean liked it though, he could think and listen to his music and no could judge him Dean had a tradition, every afternoon he would go on a walk. This walk was a worn out path that went by the park , through the small patch of trees and over the bridge. Dean liked it though, he could think and listen to his music and no could judge him because no one was around.  
It was especially nippy today, but he liked those days best. He was walking down his daily path, his music at almost full volume.  
At school he had gotten in another fight. The principal told him if he got one more strike he would have to be expelled. Dean didn't want to tell his mom the news.  
Not because he didn't want to be in trouble but because he didn't want to dissapoint his mother. Dean hated being such a burden to her. He wanted to be someone better.  
Dean's mom was like a saint. She took care of Dean and his brother, Sammy even though she worked full time. John, Dean's father had abandond the family and a few monthes later died of alchol poisening. That's why Dean's mom was a widow with two kids and a full time shitty job.  
That's when Dean looked up and saw Him. Another boy with his own earnids in, blocking out the world, walking on Dean's worn out path. His hair was black and whipped around in the wind, his blue eyes piercing through Dean's soul as soon as they made eye contact. He dropped his eyes again letting his skinny frame look like it wanted to seep into the ground. They walked away from eachother, not knowing they would change eachothers lives.

 

Dean saw this new kid time to time on his path. They never really spoke to each other just would give a nod or a wave. This went on all year. Seasons changed and they saw each other every day. Eavery day.

After monthes of seeing this boy Dean learned his name was Cas. Dean thought it was a strange name but a strange name to go with a strange boy. Dean found himself though wondering about this boy, Cas.  
Cas was attractive, no doubt there. He had blue eyes, pale skin,and a bone structure of someone tall and skinny but, muscled all the same.  
One day Dean gets up his courage to talk to Cas, "hey man, what kind of music do you listen to?"  
Cas looks up, "Indie and classic rock." Dean wasn't sure what indie was but he could sure as hell relate to classic.  
"Awesome, AC/DC rules!"  
"That is why they are a classic, right?"  
"We should talk more often, Cas, okay?see you tommorow."  
They started talking from time to time. It was like having an imaginary friend again. Cas was funny, liked bees, smart, and had a personality that Dean just clicked to.  
One night Dean was laying in bed thinking about his day when the thoughts wandered over to Cas. Cas, and his black hair that never fell quite right. Cas, and his oversized sweaters. Cas, and his weird live for bees. Everything Cas. That's when it hit him like a railway train. He had a gay tging for Cas. It wasn't a big gay freak out. No, Dean already knew he was bisexual. But, it was a Cas freak out. This was Cas the boy he told everything to. Cas, his real imaginary friend. He couldn't tell Cas he felt this way.  
Another year passed they were 17 now. They still walked down Their worn out path. Dean was still hopelessly in love with him. With Cas. Cas he so rarely speaks to you, whys he gotta be in love with you?  
On a day that the first snow fell Ca was no where in sight. Dean tried hard not to be too worried about his imaginary friend, but, he couldn't help the gut feeling something was wrong.  
That night on the news Dean understood. Cas wasn't anywhere. He had been hit by a car walking home from somewhere late at night. What ha he been doing? Dean didn't know. He ran into the bathroom and threw up, his body was shaking, he was crying, he was screaming silently. It felt like he was being suffocated. Lord have mercy on his soul. He would never know Cas was in love with the freckled boy who loved pie and clasic rock. They would never know. That was the lesson Dean learned that night. Sometimes you gotta take chances and hope for the best because you never know where tour misplaced unused words will leave you. They left him on the bathroom floor trying to calm down again.

**Author's Note:**

> You are lovely if you read this~   
> This is my first fic so agin, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Kudos or comment if you'd like. Sorry if you didn't like it.


End file.
